legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cry of Reality
The Cry of Reality is the fifth boss of the Tears of Rain instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' The Cry of Reality is a powerful callback to the past, made by one of the central figures that had blessed it with his appearance. In order to divulge the secrets within, the tests of will and endurance must be defeated, lest their own reflections harm themselves. 'Encounter Design' The fight is a matter of will and courage, and exceptional raid coordination. Players have to fight themselves, or what they can become, before fighting avatars of the four guardians, then an eldritch abomination that sought to pervert the device. However, players can necessarily make the fight easier by NOT activating certain runes before this fight... 'Overview' The Cry of Reality is a three phase fight that largely revolves around environmental dangers as well as an understanding of the player's core abilities and skill set. The first phase has players fighting an empowered version of themselves, then four powerful guardians, and lastly an eldritch abomination. There is a mechanic called Adventurer's Determination that increases damage output and damage reduced by reflections. *On Master '''difficulty and above, Cry of Reality minions in the first phase can now heal themselves, and their single target attacks now hit up to two nearby allies. *On '''Rising difficulty, after each champion absorbs their reflection, they suffer after-effects for 30 seconds, and during the second and third phases they cast Haunting Memory. In addition, their defeats no linger provide buffs, but still aid towards determination, though at a reduced level. Abilities 'Phase I: Your Own Turmoil' The reflections use your own abilities out of a core set, along with passive buffs that are a part of the encounter. *'Memories of Fulfillment': Successful attacks restore a portion of damage as health, and is negated by the player's determination. *'Reality Hurts': Dealing damage to an adventurer also damages up to two nearby allies, provided the attack was single target. If no one is nearby, the target takes 20% more damage. *'Echoes of Woe': Upon dying, the reflection deals 5% of their target's health as damage. *'Haunting Memory': After death, the memory deals 60,000 damage every 3 seconds for 30 seconds, before summoning a version of itself with stats equal to the player's. This lasts the entire fight, and repeats until the encounter ends. 'Phase II: The Four Guardians of Primordial Times' The engine summons four guardians, identifiable by their titles and epithets. 'Death's Demise' *'Blade Toss': Deals 134,542 - 154,322 damage to the target, spilling blood on the area of impact, and the target suffers an additional 85,432 damage over 10 seconds. *'Endfall': A powerful strike from above that deals 1,000,000 irresistible damage, split amongst all enemies within the impact point. *'Rain of Swords': Three players are marked, and a rain of swords follows them, dealing 100,000 damage on impact and leaving a bladed cesspool that persists for 30 seconds. 'First of the Tetsujin' *'Kamiken Wakes': Energy within the First of the Tetsujin's hand crackles, adding one stack each minute. Each stack increases the damage of his attacks by 10%. *'Jade Wave': Releases a burst of powerful energy, dealing 94,421 - 98,211 damage to all enemies within 15 yards. *'Pillar of Rupturing': Targets a random location, dealing 1,500,000 damage to any enemy caught within its boundaries. Enemies that survive are given Overpowered. **'Overpowered': Increases damage received and dealt with by 25% for 10 seconds. *'Jin's Wrath': Throws a ball of powerful aura at an enemy, dealing 75,000 irresistible damage, bouncing towards another target within 10 yards after 3 seconds. If there is no one to bounce to, the ball deals 100,000 damage. It stops bouncing after 10 attempts. 'The Murderous' *'Vorpal Slash': Deals 74,311 - 84,311 damage and an additional 10% as bleeding damage over 10 seconds. *'Consume': Charges his axe, slicing a 30 yard cone in front, dealing 267,545 - 298,135 damage that is split amongst three targets, healing for 150% of the damage dealt. *'Bloodwake': Erupts various areas on the ground, summoning dangerous appendages that last 12 seconds, and shoot ranged attacks at enemy players. Standing on the eruptions deals 85,322 - 89,232 damage, but prevents the summoning. *'Psionic Wrath': Shoves all enemies near the user, sending them back 20 yards, dealing damage to them equal to 10% of their maximum health. During this time, The Murderous resets all threat and begins targeting the next player closest to them, increasing their aggro by 50%. 'Goddess of the Awoken' *'Sol Blast': Targets all players of the raid, dealing 55,765 - 61,345 damage to them, reducing their damage dealt by 25% for 3 seconds. *'Sol Efflux': Targets a line, firing superheated Solium energy, dealing 125,000 - 130,000 damage per second to all those hit. *'Essence Harvest': Periodically, orbs of Sol energy spawn on the ground. If one reaches the Goddess, they heal her for 5% of her maximum health. *'Guardian's Favor': Restores 10% to all other guardians. Gains an additional 10% for each guardian that fell. 'Phase III: Absolute Abomination' What is this? An abomination has manifested within the reality engine! Destroy it before it perverts the system! *'Congealed Essence': Pools of congealed essence spread throughout the room, dealing 63,210 - 68,230 damage to all enemies within the pool. The pools are permanent but spawn according to the difficulty of the encounter. *'Malevolent Bolt': Fires a bolt of evil, dealing 113,121 - 124,872 damage to five random targets; the same targets are not selected again in succession. *'Reflection Blast': Rips a reflection out of a player, dealing damage equal to 25% of their maximum health, and then destroying that reflection, dealing that damage to all players. *'Empower Reflections': Any reflections currently out gain 25% damage and health for 20 seconds. *'Appendage Wall': A wall of appendages surrounds the abomination while it channels a powerful spell, which must be destroyed. The wall gets 25% stronger each use. **'Torpor of Desolation': Deals 4,321,098 damage to all members of the raid, and pierces through any and all absorption effects. Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' *'Kaijin No Sai': This is what I wanted to show you specifically, Deathlius. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I don't mean to sound cross, but shouldn't we chase Xin first? *'Kaijin No Sai': We do, you are correct. But we need to restore the constructs first, so that way we can be more fortuitous in our efforts to restore Kirin. *'Kaijin No Sai': There is no doubt Xin got to her, but if my hypothesis is correct... *'Kaijin No Sai': He will not be able to pass what lies after this, at least not yet. *'Deathlius Loss'end': So what is this? *''Kaijin turns the machine on.'' *'Kaijin No Sai': Let's see how well your friends understand themselves. Then we can proceed. 'Phase 1' *'Kaijin No Sai': The Cry of Reality as it has been referred to used a reflection of one's own soul to forge a better understanding of one's self. Back in my much younger days... you had to see if you could defeat yourself. 'Phase 2' *'Kaijin No Sai': Ah, the Four Eternals. Death's Demise. The First of the Tetsujin, my father. The Murderous. The Goddess of the Awoken. Four of the world's greatest heroes, in avatar forms. (Phase 2) *'Deathlius Loss'end': Is that...? Wait... *'Kaijin No Sai': That is your sword, as it appeared in ancient times. It seems there is much to learn about your weapon. *'Kaijin No Sai': Behold, your greatest ancestor, Luther Die. The forger of Endbane, and to this day, one of the most, if not the most, fearless men that has crossed this planet. Jin No Sai, my father, and the first of the Tetsujin, may he rest in peace. Axiom Halklast, the Murderous, and the first of the Nova Stalkers, who controlled more territory than anyone, and Ursa Celestia, the Goddess of the Awoken, one of the first to understand Solium energy. 'Phase 3' *'Kaijin No Sai': None of the reflections spoke, but this... abomination must be destroyed. *'Kaijin No Sai': No doubt one of Xin's finest works. *'Kaijin No Sai': Champions! The time has come to complete this part of my father's work! 'Killing a player' *'Kaijin No Sai': No! *'Deathlius Loss'end': This makes no sense. 'Defeat' *Cry of Reality complete. 'Outro' *'Kaijin No Sai': Simply incredible. But at the same time, what it really takes to defeat yourself and then them... at least as avatars, is nothing short of amazing. *'Kaijin No Sai': We must go now to get the blessing of the Three Goddesses. They await us in the next vault, and from there, we will save Kirin. Loot *Warhelm of Crimson Blood (Plate helmet) *Absolutely Abominable Pauldrons (Plate shoulders) *Faceguard of the Awoken (Mail helmet) *Crying Shoulderguards (Mail shoulders) *Murderous Warcoif (Leather helmet) *Torporous Spaulders (Leather shoulders) *Wristguards of the Haunting Memory (Leather wrists) *Hood of Healing Lights (Cloth helmet) *The First's Shoulderguards (Cloth shoulders) *Avatar's Loop of Tenacity (Ring) *Band of Enclosed Reality (Ring) *Hand of the Solium Goddess (2h mace) *Sol-Infused Gavel (Mace) *Bloodlinked Chainshield (Mail shield) Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Cry of Reality]: Defeat Cry of Reality. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Cry of Reality]: Defeat Cry of Reality on Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hardened: Cry of Reality]: Defeat Cry of Reality on Hardened. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Rising: Cry of Reality]: Defeat Cry of Reality on Rising. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Sealed Dreams]: Defeat the encounters of the Sealed Dreams section of the Tears of Rain instance. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [A Real Weapon]: Defeat the Cry of Reality encounter after having the memories all being properly equipped and the avatars supplemented on Standard or higher. Notes ... Category:Tears of Rain bosses